A New Bloodline
by Hunter32
Summary: What happens after the endgame and who is this stranger that have the same powers as Rex? Who is he/she really and why does she/he knows about the providence? Would Rex found out? Note: Thank you in advance to those who would read it please review it. Uploaded chapter 4 chapter 5 still in progress.. Revision for chapter 1-3 still in progress
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Stranger"

After the endgame White knight insisted that there are still E.V.O's running rampant. After a month of curing few E.V.O's that scattered in the whole world a strange letter was sent to the providence telling them to stop the curing for there are no reason to remove such gift and threatens them if they don't stop they would unleash the "The Abyssals". Such letter brought the providence suspicion to Van Kleiss as the sender of the letter. While another request was sent in the providence that there is a gigantic mutated worms in the Mutant dessert requesting for a clearance. Six and Rex was chosen to go in the desert. To clear up things in there but as they arrive there they saw nothing. After a few scans in the desert they saw a stranger running in the middle of the desert being chased by a mutated worm. Rex and Six jumped out of their ship to attack the worm. The stranger surprised by Rex and Six, saw an opportunity to make them as decoys while he draw an ancient technological code using his elemental disruptor (changes the nature of the element enclosed in the code) The stranger made a trap for the worm. While Rex and Six was busy attacking the worm suddenly the worm dug underground leaving Rex and Six in the middle of the desert. The stranger anticipated the move of the worm; the worm fell into his trap the trap activated freezing the worm and icicle spears erupted in the ground piercing the worm the stranger quickly formed an advanced technological glass scanning the worm checking if its origin is a human after knowing that it's not the stranger formed a gigantic plasma cannon in his arm anchoring him to the ground charging it up to 30% firing it obliterated the mutated worm and induced a shockwave that destroyed the ship Rex and Six used. Rex and Six shocked to saw the stranger's nanite abilities similar to Rex. While the stranger returns his arm back to normal Rex caught the stranger holding him down to the ground. Six came up and ask the stranger who is he/she. The stranger removed his hood showing his face. Rex was shocked almost mistaking him as Caesar. The stranger stood up and introduced his name as "J" only. Rex and Six handcuffed him dragging him to the wrecked ship asking him to repair the ship "J" said "I would repair your ship if you would take me to providence headquarters" Rex and Six was forced to say yes because the damage is impossible to repair. Then the stranger started to summon his assistant robot by concentrating codes in his palm the codes started to form and thus creating the robot he called "RB-01" repairing the ship in just a minute Rex was amazed and eagerly wants to ask "J" a question but stopped by Six because they don't know who he really is what does he want with the providence. Rex and Six dragged "J" to the ship chaining him to a chair while returning to the providence headquarters' Rex sat in front of "J" and stared at him making "J" uncomfortable "J" said (jokingly) "Hey kid could you stop looking at me I know that I look goddamn handsome but you don't have to be stars trucked" Rex seems a little bit disgusted asked "J" a question "Are you somehow related to the Salazar family?" "J" did not answered and put up a laugh annoying Rex. Rex just sat down and tried to annoy "J" back but "J" just mimicked the face that Rex and made both of them laughed. After a few minutes the ship arrived in the providence headquarters. While "J" was walking down the ship Caesar immediately caught his attention at "J" saying to Rex that "I know him I just couldn't remember him" whispers to himself why can't I remember him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Another one"

The stranger Rex caught was put up to interrogation asking him who he is truly. "J" stared out of nowhere and started to talk about his life "My name is Jack Salazar married to Atria Rylander. I'm the oldest son of Violeta and Rafael Salazar. When I was born I have an abnormal genetic resistance that could combine with any chemicals especially nanites perfectly combining with my genes (looking to Rex surprised expression) over mutating my genes giving me unnatural powers. In fear of my ability that I would be used as a target for the nanite project by other scientist they were forced to send me to our aunt since I was a baby. Our parents visited me once a while with the both of you (looking at Rex and Caesar). But after the nanite event I got infected and I was forced to run away looking for our parents and the both you. During my search I studied and become a scientist/doctor experimenting on myself and creating the X-delta nanite that has the power to accelerate my abilities and unleashes all my potential giving me infinite possibilities. The structure of this nanite is similar to Omega-1 nanite that is why our abilities almost look alike Rex. My body stops aging at the age of 19 that is why I looked younger than Caesar because of my infinite regeneration that my nanites do. Since my DNA/genes perfectly combined with nanites I'm incurable and I'm neither a human nor an E.V.O.

After telling Jack his story Rex and Caesar was forced to take care of him by White knight. Rex and Caesar was still shocked upon hearing Jack's story when they're about to get to know him better an intruder has breached in the providence headquarter's. A giant mutated E.V.O spider have crashed in the headquarters' destroying everything it see's the agents in the providence defends the base but it was no use forcing them to retreat. In the conference room Rex heard the crash and run outside. He used his smash hands knocking the spider down but quickly stands up and hits Rex crashing in the wall. Jack heard the commotion and used his "Code: 05 portal" creating a portal to the location were the spider is. Seeing that Rex would get devoured by the spider Jack used his Plasma cannon but forming it into a giant bow firing the arrow in the body of the spider the arrow grew into a large cross splitting the spider in 4 and saves Rex using his portal teleporting Rex near him. Jack immediately used his "RG-H" to cure the mutated spider transforming it back into a human. The human was a scientist working in the Abyssals laboratory (underground research facility in the abyssus and was moved in other continents) (Jack was shocked to see the scientist). Caesar and Rex were still not convinced that they have another brother. After the incident Jack was forced to stay in Rex's room. While Jack was there Dr. Holiday and Caesar plans to test Jack's nanite abilities and convince him to join the providence. During Jack's stay in Rex's room Rex still couldn't believe about everything that happened (staring awkwardly to Jack) Jack said "you know it wouldn't be that bad if you would ask me questions and talk normally little brother (laughs) (whispers little brother like he couldn't believe that he would use that word)" Rex tries to talk but stutters before he could say anything. Jack tries to cool off the tension by playing his favorite music band TrendBenders Rex was surprised and laughed saying that I like that band too and rocked with his brother like kids both of them enjoyed until they got tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Haunted past"

In the midnight Jack got up and writes a letter in a projector he made from nanites leaving his locket with the picture of their parents and a family picture taken from the house their aunt. The letter said "I should have been there for the both of you sorry I took so long to find you two but sometimes you just got to deal with your past. I don't want the both of you get hurt because of my haunted past… I just can't lose the both of you, my wife would have been happy to see that I found my brothers… even though I have nowhere else to go sacrifices must be done….take care your brother, Jack". Jack tries sneak out of the providence base he can't use his portals because Rex might caught him so he tried to quietly walk out of the room but before he could get out Six was at the gate waiting for him. Six stop Jack from leaving saying "You know you don't have to do this alone" Jack said "White knight have told you right?"

Six said "He told me everything from when you were an agent in the providence even as a kid you have shown great promises" Jack laughs said "Do you know how hard to lie to your own brother it kills me just to see their face frown (laughs)" Six said "I guess, at least make your history a secret they should not know what happened in the project of Abyssals". Jack was called by Rex and Caesar (have read the letter and saw their family picture) surprised he did not expect the two. Jack standing beside Six, Rex called him for the first time as big brother and not as you (Rex given nickname"you" to Jack because he can't believe that it's his brother) saying "Hey don't you go we didn't even got to know you (almost sobbing like a little kid) Caesar said" Do you think running away from your brothers would make-up the lost time that you should have shared with us" Jack drops his bag walks toward Caesar and Rex and said "The two of you…..(Shows his angry face) RUINED MY MOMENT!" smacks the head of his two brothers and hugged them while laughing. The other agents woke up because of Jack's loud Laugh. The other agents also laughed embarrassing Caesar and Rex. After their reunion Jack have joined the providence (again) but still have his guard up.

Jack talked privately with white knight (looked like that they have know each other for quite some time) regarding the project of Abyssals and said "you know that they would be coming for me and you know how powerful are they since I'm not they're King anymore Black knight have taken my position breaking the alliance of providence and my Kingdom is assured" White knight said "I know it's only a matter of time before Black knight would war against the world" Jack said "I just hope this would not end badly".

Jack got out of the room and saw Rex and Caesar waiting for him seems like their planning to drag Jack into a trip. Jack gladly joins them not knowing what would happen. The three have gone to bowling alley, amusement park, gaming arcades and in the concert of TrendBender the three brothers acted like children and enjoyed their trip but before the concert ended another problem arises an E.V.O appeared and crashes the concert. The E.V.O said "Hey long time no see, King (looking at jacks surprised face)".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "winter's Frost"

Jack was surprised and talked to the E.V.O

Jack: Hey long time no see too…

Rex attacked the E.V.O with smash hands before Jack finished his sentence but the E.V.O dodged and freezes the ground immobilizing Rex, Jack, and Caesar.

E.V.O: You know your brother need's to chill out man

Jack: Yeah sorry for that, you know you never change huh Frost

Frost: Pretty much I hate kids smashing my face with a big hand I guess that would never change (laughs)

Jack: Ummmm… You know maybe you should stop freezing my brothers to death

Caesar and Rex frozen like ice cubes

Frost: Sorry for that I didn't realize that they would freeze in an absolute zero (laughs jokingly)

Frost used his nanites to defrost Rex and Caesar.

Rex looked around seeing the place covered with snow.

Rex: Woah who made this place into a winterland… and who is this guy?! Why did he call you King Jack?!

Caesar: (shivering) I'm still cold… (Faints)

Jack: I'll explain everything later but right now I think…. we should get Caesar back to the Providence base don't you think?

Rex: Fine…. But that Frost dude is not coming with us

Jack: He's kind of a special agent in the providence he needs to come with us

Rex: Whaaaat?!

Frost: I guess you'll have no choice then huh… Rexy Hahahahaha

Rex: Don't call me Rexy you lunatic Frost guy!

Frost: Look's like your brother is getting moody Jack hahahaha

Jack: Just stop right now or both of you will taste my plasma cannon!

Rex: Fine…. but I'll get my revenge after this

Frost: I'm so scared Jack your brother is threatening me with his puny powers… save me! Hahahahahaha

Jack: Haist…

Jack opens a portal that brought them back in the providence. White knight was expecting them at the gate.

White knight: Jack we need to talk

Jack looks at Rex with a sad face.

Jack: Rex take Caesar and Frost to Dr. Holiday. White knight and I have to discuss about something

Rex: I ain't going to take them to Dr. Holiday until you tell me what is going on

Jack: Rex I can't…. I just can't tell you now please understand that there are things that you mustn't know

Rex: Why can't you tell me?! Is this about that past of yours?!

Jack: Calm down Rex… (Trying to smile to Rex)

Rex: Agghhh! (nanites overloading) Ahhhgg!

Jack was surprised he immediately used his nanite restrictor shutting down Rex nanites temporarily and making Rex fall asleep.

Rex is fainting hearing Jack saying something

Jack: I'm going to be fine Rex don't worry about me…

While Rex is unconscious he remembered a memory about his brother Jack.

It was Christmas Caesar and Rex with their parents visited their Aunt that lives in Colorado that took care of Jack. Jack played with Rex and Caesar, adventured in the woods, and made snowman with them. Rex found a frozen lake near where they made snowman and ran off to explore the lake. Jack followed Rex and tries to catch up with Rex. Jack caught Rex in the middle of the lake but unfortunately there was a bear behind Rex. Jack pushed Rex out of the lake leaving him in the middle with the bear. The bear slashed the face of Jack with it's claws but Jack stomped the ground and cracked the surface of the lake breaking the ice the bear fell and drowned. Jack slowly walks towards Rex and collapsed near him. Rex saw Jack's face covered with blood. Jack said with a weak voice "I'm going to be fine Rex don't worry about me….".

Caesar found Rex crying over Jack near the lake and he immediately called their parents. After that Dream Rex woke up seeing Caesar and Dr. Holiday beside his bed.

Rex: Where am I? Where's Jack?

Dr. Holiday: Jack carried you to your room and Frost dragged Caesar to me. He even left me with a note saying "Take good care of my brothers by the way I carried Rex to his room"

Caesar: After I woke up me and Dr. Holiday came into your room but Jack is already gone.

Rex: Is Jack coming back?

Caesar: All we know is that our brother, Frost, and White knight is going somewhere. They said it's classified.

Rex: I dreamt a memory about our Christmas in Colorado… He saved me from being mauled by a bear

Caesar: You remembered?! Why can't I?

Dr. Holiday: Do you remember when Jack first came here?

Caesar: Yes

Dr. Holiday: There was a strong concentration of nanites that was shot to your brain after Jack made eye contact with you. I have only found out about this after accidentally watching providence surveillance camera. I studied the nanites and found that they can temporarily remove a certain memory of existence. I guess he doesn't want you to know about him at first because you might know something about his past.

Caesar: I guess that proves that there is really something going on.

Rex: We need to track him he might be endangered?!

Caesar: Yes he might need our help

Six enters the room surprising them.

Six: You can't do that their mission is classified.

Rex: You know you can't stop us Six until you explain everything to us.

Dr. Holiday: Tell us Six what is it with that classified mission.

Caesar: If you won't tell us Rex might wreck providence base.

Bobo Haha: Whatever just tell us something Six

Six: I guess there is no use hiding it now Jack is part of the Mission: Abyssals project…


End file.
